Equinoccio
by SasuInoLovers
Summary: Así como las noches se volvieron cortas estando con ella y los días muy largos sin ella, estaba completamente seguro que los días se volverían cortos con ella y las noches largas sin ella.


**Equinoccio**

**S**entía la brisa fresca calar directo en su brazo izquierdo, pero no hizo nada. A decir verdad, le gustaba la sensación de frío en su piel y cómo los vellos comenzaban a erizarse uno por uno. El otoño apenas comenzaba y las noches se volverían tan largas en cuestión de segundos.

Sasuke Uchiha estiró, de forma inconsciente, el brazo que la sábana no alcanzó a cubrirle. Entonces abrió los ojos con pereza cuando sus dedos tocaron, por accidente, su cabello. Esa noche tenía una acompañante, la misma acompañante recurrente desde hace un par de meses. Sasuke acarició su mejilla y la observó dormir a profundidad. Tenía esa suave fragancia a flores que inundaba su habitación por completo, y Sasuke aún se sorprendía de lo pacífica y delicada que ella conseguía verse estando dormida. Se preguntaba a menudo, cómo es que ella, siendo tan ruidosa y molesta la mayor parte del tiempo, podía quedarse callada por más de dos minutos seguidos. Ella siempre fue así, incluso la recordaba desde los días antes y durante la academia. Siempre hablando, haciendo berrinches y obteniendo cuanto quisiese.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras apartaba algunas hebras doradas de su frente. ¿Acaso no lo había ganado a él también? Ella peleaba contra Sakura por él, y de pronto tuvo miedo de que fuera sólo un capricho más.

"_No peleaba por ti. Me molesté muchísimo cuando Sakura rompió nuestra amistad, quise competir en un principio para demostrarle que puedo ser mejor. Claro que, con el tiempo aprendí que era algo idiota, y que nuestra rivalidad nos ayudó a crecer a las dos, en realidad"._ Eso fue lo que le dijo después de su primera vez juntos. Sasuke no supo cómo había terminado en la cama con ella, pero tampoco podía decir que no lo disfrutó.

Sasuke la contempló en silencio, tocando suavemente sus hombros desnudos.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor, se sintió tan bien que Sasuke casi enloquece, y tuvo ganas de repetirlo una vez más. Tenía suerte, porque era ella quien lo buscaba de vez en cuando para "quedar". La rubia, a veces, lo esperaba en el distrito después de terminar una misión, y entonces hacían el amor hasta el amanecer. Creyó que era meramente atracción física, después de todo, ella era una kunoichi muy hermosa y bastante codiciada, tenía que admitirlo.

Sin embargo, algunas otras veces, cuando era ella quien tenía que salir, Sasuke se quedaba en las sombras para vigilar que cruzara la entrada de regreso, entonces la seguía, siempre en silencio, y se conformaba con verla dormir en la seguridad de su habitación. De algún modo, comprendió que eso no podía ser simple atracción física. Ella era mucho más para él.

Ella tenía la costumbre de irse tan rápido el sol salía, y lo dejaba inmerso en una soledad absoluta. Y sin saber por qué, a Sasuke comenzó a molestarle aquello, de igual modo que lo hacía enfurecer cuando durante el día se encontraban por casualidad y fingía ignorarlo. Le disgustaba que ni siquiera le sostuviera la mirada, cuando al anochecer la hacía retorcerse de placer. Por supuesto que, jamás dejaría que ella supiera toda la revolución de sentimientos que actualmente causaba.

De esa forma, las noches comenzaron a ser cortas y los días muy largos.

Sasuke se recostó boca arriba, con el antebrazo pegado a la frente y miró el techo de su dormitorio. Así como las noches se volvieron cortas estando con ella y los días muy largos sin ella, estaba completamente seguro que los días se volverían cortos con ella y las noches largas sin ella. Eso lo irritaba.

La chica a su lado comenzó a despertarse, provocando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. Ella estiró las piernas, y los dedos fríos de sus pies chocaron con los suyos, haciendo que un leve cosquilleo le atravesara todo el cuerpo. Sasuke cerró los ojos, como adivinando su siguiente movimiento. La escuchó bostezar y acomodarse sobre el borde de la cama, dispuesta a vestirse para luego marcharse.

Sasuke, sencillamente, no lograba comprenderla, ni muchos por qué se sentía tan molesto cada vez más.

Tenía que actuar. No estaba dispuesto a lidiar con el vacío que dejaba su partida, ni mucho menos a estar sin ella, porque sí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado de esa mujer, y de nada le valía seguir negándolo.

La detuvo por el codo y ella se giró lentamente hacia él, mirándolo con confusión.

—Quédate —le dijo con un suave susurro.

—¿Ah? Sasuke…

—Quédate —repitió, esta vez con más determinación de la normal, elevando el tono de su voz.

—No puedo. Sasuke, sabes bien que tengo que abrir la floristería, el otoño comienza y más ahora debo cuidar…

—Cállate —la platinada le obedeció, con el entrecejo ligeramente comprimido. Sasuke sabía que ella detestaba que alguien le hablara de esa forma, y se vio así mismo asustado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil ante cualquier persona?—. Cállate por un segundo y escucha, Yamanaka.

La rubia le hizo una señal para que continuara. Todavía estaba desnuda y podía ver a la perfección los montículos rosados a través de la sábana blanca. Sasuke reprimió las ganas que tenía de hacerla suya en ese instante.

—Quédate conmigo… Ino.

Fue lo único capaz de decir, con la sangre cubriéndole todo el rostro.

Ino sonrió y luego carcajeó, Sasuke no pudo evitar observarla sin entenderla. Pero luego ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó por toda la cara. Le hizo el amor una vez más y entonces Sasuke lo comprendió todo. Ella también lo necesitaba, solamente esperaba una señal.

Ahora, para Sasuke ya no existían los días y las noches largas sin ella, ni los días y las noches cortas con ella. El tiempo transcurriría de la misma forma, igual que un equinoccio en otoño.

**.**

**.**

**NA: **

Pueden adivinar cuál de los autores de fanfics SasuIno ha escrito este drabble?

La comunidad, SasuInoLovers decidió activar un poco el fandom, escribiendo seis historias cortas de amor. Pero, queremos que los lectores adivinen en los comentarios quién ha escrito cada uno.

Gracias por leer!

**SASUINOLOVERS**


End file.
